Forum:Jinx Keondra
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Jinx Keondra Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Juventas Cohort Choice 1: 4th Cohort Choice 2: 5th Faceclaim: Charlotte Free ---- Appearance: Jinx was born with unnatural pink hair, this didn't sit well with any of the schools she went to. She has a rather slender frame. She has clear blue eyes that have been described to "stare into you soul". Of course Jinx finds this ridiculous. She tends to rock the punk style when out and about. Personality: '''Jinx tends to be a bit of a weirdo. She loves to be out-going and crazy when other people don't. She likes to live life to the fullest, never letting a moment pass that she could even somewhat regret. Jinx could be classed as a 'Party Animal', and it would'nt be wrong. Meeting new people is a huge must in Jinx's book, the more the merrier right? '''History: Her father, Dareth, was DJ-ing at a local club that goes by the name of Mystic's. Thats where he met Trivia who was using the alias, Ava. It was a one night stand, though it ment more to Dareth then he let on. He found himself serching for the mysterious Ava for almost 9 months when he found her cradeling a baby with a key hanging off a silver chain around it's neck. She told him that this was their daughter, and that she was Trivia: Roman Goddess of Magic and Witch-craft. He didn't believe her at first, but then as their daughter Jinx started growing up he realised that there was really no other explination for the things his daughter could do. He once found her hovering above the ground when she was 9 for a few seconds before collasping onto the ground and falling asleep. As a child Jinx hasd a pretty regular life. She found school dull and boring, really only going to see her friends. She had petty arguments with her dad over nothing. She was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia at the age of 10. Thats when her Nightmares started. She would dream of monsters and danger, her worst fears and terror plagued her mind. Most nights she would awaken with silent tears running down her cheeks, gasping for breath. But her necklace always gave her some comfort. It was a reminder to her that she wasn't, nor would she ever, be alone in the world. It wasn't until Jinx had turned 15, when her father told her the truth. That she was a Demi-God. Jinx almost threw a fit, but then realised how strange her childhood was. Even her hair kind of gave it away that she wasn't normal, what regular human was born with baby pink hair. While at the park with her friends a few days later, a hellhound appeared. Her friends scattered shouting somthing about a rabid dog, fleeing to the saftey of their cars while Jinx was left behind staring at the thing in awe. Never before had she ever imagined seeing something like this. She had always loved dogs, why would a larger one be any exception. Then it attacked. From the tree's came a pack of Grey Wolves. The Hellhound was killed quickly and the wolves took her to Lupa who trained her for a year before Jinx went home. Lupa had told her about Camp Jupiter, a place where she would be trained as well as possible. She found her father in a state of agony and pain. As she explained why she left her father became more understanding about the situation and drove her to Camp Jupiter, after getting lost a few times. Then Jinx spotted a pair of Grey Wolves leading their way to Camp. She bid her father farewell on the promise that she would return as soon as she was ready, that she wanted to be able to protect herself and the others around her first. Because in the end, the people close to you are the people that matter most. Weapons: Her key necklace has the ability to transform into a sword. She loves sword-fighting. The adrenaline gives her such a rush. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Little Dreamer Girl (talk) 05:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments: Please exaggerate more on what happened in her early childhood, such as young age events. How did Dareth learn of Camp Jupiter? Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Is that better? Little Dreamer Girl (talk) 00:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC)